Heat
by SoulAngelGirl
Summary: Izaya was gone and Shizuo was cold. ShizuoXIzaya, warning: Mature yaoi! I do not own 'Durarara' and please Rate and Review! "Bye, bye"


Heat

I don't own 'Durarara', but please R&R

It was cold and Shizuo needed heat. And the fucking flea was gone on a trip. "Izayaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun! I miss you, you louse!" Shizuo yelled into the empty apartment. He looked over at the clock. 10:16 PM. Izaya was probably just getting out of the shower right now.

Shizuo chuckled at the thought that he knew exactly what time his lover took a shower. And ate breakfast, cleaned up the room, decided to go walking, watch Tv. All kinds of things. Shizuo stored these things away in his mind and kept them.

He got up and dialed Izaya's number. 'He should be home' Shizuo thought when nobody picked up the phone after a few rings. "Hmmm? What the heck?" Shizuo mumbled and was about to press off when somebody answered. "He-hello? '_Pant pant_' I'm '_pant_' sorry but the owner '_huff huff_' can't come to '_hah'_ the pho-phone-arghh! Sor-" The man on the other line suddenly hung up.

The phone drooped from Shizuo's hands. He couldn't move. What?! No, no no no of course not...no! This isn't-FUCK! No this isn't happening! Izayaaaaaaaaaa! He's being raped! Izaya I'm coming!" Shizuo screamed at the air. He stomped on the phone crushing it and headed for the door.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" Izaya stopped and turned around. "Huh? Yes, what is it?" The man running towards him slowed down and stopped in front of him, panting and out of breath, holding his side probably from a cramp.

He held out Izaya's phone. "You forgot your phone at the store sir." Izaya took the phone. "Ah! Thank you very much!" The man nodded. "It's okay. The phone was ringing while I was trying to catch and I answered, hope you don't mind." Izaya nodded and turned to go back to the rented apartment. He checked his phone and saw it was Shizuo who answered.

He called him back and nobody answered. 'Mmm. So he calls and then he doesn't answer?' *_sigh_* 'Shizu-chan you have no idea how much I miss you'

Izaya got to the apartment and flopped on the couch. Slowly his eyes started to close...it was cold outside but so warm inside. Izaya hoped that Shizuo was warm enough.

*_Crash!_*

"Izaya! Izaya are you in here?!" Shizuo shouted at the empty space where there had been a door just moments ago.

He shook the man he was holding onto by the collar and asked him, "Are you sure this is where he lives?!"

The poor trembling man nodded and Shizuo dropped him. He coward in a corner; covering up his head as though that could protect him from Shizuo's mighty wrath.

"Shizuo!" Izaya stood stock still in the hall doorway. "Iza-" "What the hell are you doing?!" Izaya cut Shizuo off and the man ran away before more damage could be done to his soul. Shizuo took no notice of the man and just stared at Izaya.

I thought-you-rape-what?" Shizuo was confused Izaya could tell. "Shizu-chan, whatever you heard or thought, was wrong, okay?" Izaya crossed his arms and Shizuo nodded slowly.

"So, you're okay? Nothing happened?" Shizuo asked, still concerned about his lover. Izaya sighed, "I'm fine," and walked over to Shizuo and snaked an arm around his waist. "But, Its pretty cold here, so maybe we should warm up." Izaya's devilish smile was all Shizuo needed.

Moments later...

"Mmm-mmmah!" "Oh, oh-mmm..." Heated pants and sighs filled the bedroom and Shizuo and Izaya were getting it on.

Shizuo's tongue lapped at the tip of Izaya's cock and Izaya's hips bucked a little as he went further down his length. "Yes, more..." Shizuo put his whole mouth on Izaya's erection, bobbing his head up and down while feeling up his own with his hand.

"Izaya your cock is so tasty when you cum early." Shizuo said daringly when Izaya came. "Mmm shut up, you came same as me." Was the reply and Shizuo chuckled. He moved his head down to Izaya's cute hole and his tongue went to work. He stuck it in and out, licking all around.

"Shiz-Shizuo don't-ahhh!" Izaya tried nudging him away but Shizuo didn't move. "I'm just preparing you." He said sticking his tongue further in and then adding a finger, earning him a small sigh from Izaya.

Shizuo put his finger in and stopped licking his hole. He prodded further and further until he found that special spot.

"Ahh-ahhh! Shizu-chan, there!" Izaya cried and Shizuo chuckled. 'Found it' he thought and after pushing his fingers into Izaya's prostate one more time he pulled them out and raised his lower body up to his own cock.

"You know, I was really cold today, Izaya," Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya who put his arms around his neck. Shizuo ended the kiss and put his forehead to Izaya's, breathing hard. "So I'm gonna make this time as *_hot_* as possible." He finished thrusting up hard into Izaya.

Shizuo started up a steady rhythm. Pounding into Izaya, making him scream and moan. "Ah-ah-ahh! Shizuo I love you~!" Shizuo thrust up once more, grunting and came inside Izaya. Izaya's cum splattered across each other's chest. They both lay on the bed, panting.

"Izaya...sorry I just came today." Shizuo apologized, looking over at his lover. "It's fine Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled at Shizuo. "After all, I think we both needed some heat."

I really liked this one, hope you guys all did too! Please Rate and Review, constructive criticism is good, and loving comments are great! "Bye, bye!"


End file.
